


Milkbread Run

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Robbery, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All at once, Oikawa wished they weren't there- standing behind the police tape with looks of utter hopelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkbread Run

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh my Spring Break ends today and I have to go back to school tomorrow rip me
> 
> I really did not know what to do for Oikawa so this happened

Oikawa slings his bag over shoulder, swiftly exiting the locker room. Upon exiting he finds Matsukawa leaning against the wall waiting for him, scrolling through his phone lazily and without purpose. He instantly beams, stepping forward to place a quick kiss against the side of his lips. 

Matsukawa looks up in surprise, but smiles once his gaze lands on Oikawa. He pushes himself off the wall, holding out his hand. The brunette instantly takes it, lacing his fingers through Matsukawa's. 

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for ten minutes." He chides, slipping his phone into his bag. 

"It was not that long." Oikawa mumbles, looking at the sky. It was a nice day. Not too cold...not too hot..just right. 

As they step out to sidewalk to venture to the apartment complex, Oikawa suddenly freezes, his eyes growing wide. "Oh my god." He whispers in disbelief. 

Matsukawa frowns, looking around. Was he missing something? 

"Mattsun.." He whispers, meeting his taller boyfriend's eye. "I can't _believe_ I forgot."

Matsukawa furrows his eyebrows, the confusion plain to see on his face. Was it someone's birthday? Did he forget an anniversary? Did someone die recently? 

"Uh, mind filling me in on what you forgot?" 

Oikawa squares his shoulders, puffing out his chest. "I am so disappointed in myself. How could I forget something as _important_ as this?!" He wails, turning on his heel to walk in the other direction, tugging Matsukawa's hand so that he would follow. 

Matsukawa tugs back, making Oikawa stop. "What did you forget?" 

Oikawa narrows his eyes, and in all seriousness, looks off into the distance. "We ran out of milk bread yesterday. I need to get more."

Matsukawa's eye twitches, and he leans forward to flick Oikawa's forehead. "I can not believe I was actually worried. Alright, let's go get your stupid milk bread." 

"It's not stupid, Mattsun!!" 

\-----

When they turn the corner, Matsukawa tugs on Oikawa's hand, pointing at the bakery in front of them. "Hanamaki wants some of their cream puffs." 

Oikawa smiles, nodding. "Alright, I'll go ahead to the convenience store." 

"Meet you there." Matsukawa says, patting his head. 

"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" Oikawa asks, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Matsukawa rolls his eyes, opening the door. "I was going to, but then you asked." He chuckles, sliding into the store. 

"Ah! Mean, Mattsun! _Mean!_ " He calls after him, watching as the door closes. He huffs, and quickly makes his way down the street. He passes by a small clothing store, then a flower shop. He freezes at the flower shop, taking a moment to look at all the different plants. He then shakes his head, passing by a small bookstore before he reaches the convenience store. 

He gently opens the door, a small ding telling the workers that someone has entered. He heads straight to the back, picking up a basket along the way, walking up to the aisle with milk bread. Oikawa quickly tosses some into the basket. He stops for a moment, and then proceeds to fill up the basket half way with packages. "This should last me the rest of the week." He mumbles under his breath, moving to the front counter. 

As he hands his basket to the cashier, the small ding goes off, signaling another costumer. Oikawa hums as he watches the cashier scan his multiple packages of milk bread, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Suddenly the cashier stops, and Oikawa looks up in confusion. The middle aged man was looking over his shoulder as if he had just seen a ghost. "Uh...sir, you alright?" He asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

The man gulps, setting down the package of milk bread in his hands. He then silently motions behind him, and right as he does, Oikawa hears someone clear their throat. 

He slowly turns around, his eyes landing on a man with a ski mask over their face. In his hands was a handgun, pointed right at Oikawa's forehead. 

"Alright, we're going to make this nice and simple." He hisses, roughly shoving Oikawa away from the counter. "Put the money in the bag, and I'll be on my merry little way." He orders, tossing a bag to the cashier. He then turns to Oikawa, narrowing his eyes. "Hand over your money as well."

"Wh-what?" He sputters, looking around. Was this really happening? Was anyone else in the store? Hopefully, if there was, they were calling the cops. Thinking back on it, he remembers passing a girl his age in one of the aisles. Hopefully she was hiding... 

Cold metal touches his chest, and Oikawa's eyes grow wide. Okay, okay, so he got lost in thought and now he's going to die. Fuck.

"Did you hear me?" The man hisses, digging the barrel of the gun to his chest.

Oikawa gulps, nodding his head. "I-I'll get right to it, sir." He stutters out, digging in his pocket for his wallet. There goes his milk bread money. He hesitantly places the cash in his hands, frowning at the cashier who had just finished stuffing money into the bag that was given to him. 

The robber yanks the bag out of his hands, placing Oikawa's money in it as well. He turns to leave, a nice and peaceful robbery with no injuries, when sirens scream in the distance. The man curses under his breath, moving to make a run for it, only to find the cops already outside. 

"Who called them?" He asks in a loud voice, waving his gun around like a madman. Oikawa flinches, looking around the store. He would find the poor girl who was just trying to help, and then who knows what'll happen.

The man angrily stomps around the store to look for the culprit, mumbling about 'how he can't believe he didn't check for more people what he's done this so many times he must be getting rusty.' 

Oikawa turns towards the man at the counter, scanning his apron for a name tag. "Okay Hirano-san, once he finds the girl, I have a plan to get you two out of here." He whispers, glancing over his shoulder. The man was slowly reaching the aisle where the girl was. 

"Huh? I don't think I would feel too good, leaving a youngster like you in here with a man like that." He whispers back, keeping an eye on the man. The cops were outside, surrounding the small store. 

"I'll be fine, alright? I have a plan. Just trust me." Oikawa whispers, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t really have a full proof plan, but he knew he would need to get these two out of here- he would worry about himself later. He frowns , glancing outside at the cops. In the crowd forming, he could see Matsukawa looking around in distress- probably hoping that he had made it out before the robber showed up. 

"Okay. I'll trust you,..uh?"

"Oikawa Tooru." He says, flashing the older man a charming smile. "And if I could request for you to pass on a message, my boyfriend is out in that crowd. His name is Matsukawa Issei. Can you tell him I'll be okay and not to worry?" 

Hirano frowns, but quickly nods his head. "Alright. Of course." 

The robber suddenly laughs, leaning down. He grabs the poor girl by the hair, yanking her to her feet, causing her to hiss in pain. "I found the rat!" He spits, dragging her to the front of the store where Oikawa and Hirano stood. Oikawa tilts his head, studying the girl. She seemed really familiar for some reason.

"I'm going to ask you something, young lady, and I want you to be honest. Okay?" He hisses, the gun aimed towards her chest. No one dared to move, to scared that he would fire the gun. 

The robber angles the girl to shove her in front of the window of the store, showing the cops that if they made any rash decisions, the blood of this girl would be on their hands. 

"Now, are you the one who called them?" He asks through gritted teeth, motioning to the cops outside. 

The girl takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes closed. She opens her mouth to answer, but Oikawa quickly steps forward. 

"It was me." He blurts out, causing the robber to jerk his head to stare at the brunette. "When you came in, and I saw the look on Hirano-san's face, I knew something was up. I already had my phone out, so I texted my boyfriend and asked him to contact the police for me." He lies easily, watching as the man grows angrier and angrier. Did he really believe his lie? Wow.

He practically throws the girl away ffrom him, grabbing Oikawa by the collar of his shirt. He digs the barrel of his gun to the side of his head, eyes swirling with absolute hate. "I could kill you." 

Oikawa blinks slowly, staring at him with a calm expression. He glances to the side, making eye contact with the girl on the floor. Hirano was kneeled next to her, making sure she wasn't injured. 

"You don't need all of us. You only need one, right?" Oikawa starts, moving his gaze to look at the robber. "So, let the other two go. Please." 

The robber flat out laughs as if he's never heard something so stupid, lifting his hand. He slams the barrel of the gun across his face with all his might, grinning as Oikawa stumbles back a couple feet. He rubs his cheek, frowning at the pain that blossomed there. He glances back at the other two, and makes the stupidest decision he's ever made. 

Screaming, he lunges forward, tackling the man to the ground. The robber huffs in surprise, the gun sliding out of his hands. Oikawa instantly reaches for it, looking up. 

"Go!" He shouts, stretching his fingers towards the weapon. The two other hostages quickly scramble to their feet, racing towards the door. Right as they throw the shop's door open, the robber lifts his leg, kneeing Oikawa in the stomach.

Oikawa gasps for breath as he's winded, mentally cursing as their positions are flipped, and the robber scoops up the gun. He aims for the retreating backs, only for the door to slam shut. He turns back to Oikawa, turning the gun on him.

"You can't kill me." Oikawa wheezes, smirking up at the man. "You need me now. I'm the only chance you have. Because if you kill me, then they have nothing stopping them from storming in here."

The robber groans, standing up. "I hate teenagers." He sighs, looking out the window. The cops were all huddled together, most likely trying to figure out a way to not only stop him, but to save Oikawa as well. Some of the cops were talking rapidly to the two who just exited, making sure they were alright.

"Is there a back exit?" He asks, turning back to Oikawa. The brunette scowls, sitting up. His cheek and stomach really hurt, and he really didn't feel like helping out a robber. 

"No. There's only the entrance." He mumbles, rubbing his stomach. 

The robber frowns, staring out at the crowd. "Get up." 

"What?"

"I said, get up, boy!" He snaps, reaching over to wrap his arm around Oikawa's wrist. He yanks him up, glaring down at him. "Don't talk. Or I shoot." He hisses, quickly moving to wrap his arm around Oikawa's neck. The brunette gags a bit as it becomes harder to breath, but stays quiet. How did he even get into this situation? All he wanted was some milk bread.. 

The man digs the barrel of the gun to his head once again, moving towards the door. "Open it." He commands right into his ear, glaring at the shut door. Oikawa hesitatingly grabs the doorknob, and slowly opens it. 

 

When the door opens, Oikawa squints at the sudden bright light. This was a real shitty situation. The cops instantly raise their guns, all eyes trained to the two who just exited the shop. 

Oikawa looks around at the crowd, his eyes landing on the girl. She was standing next to another shorter girl, and they both looked beyond worried. He quickly scans the crowd, looking for three familiar faces. He suddenly makes eye contact with Hirano, and he gives him a reassuring smile. Did he pass on the message? Hopefully he did. 

He tears his gaze away, flinching as the gun digs painfully into his head. The robber takes a step forward, causing Oikawa to stumble forward as well. 

When he looks around, he finally finds the people he was looking for. Matsukawa stood out the most, since he was the tallest, his face lined with worry. Hanamaki stood next to him, gripping Matsukawa's arm with a vice like grip, biting down hard on his finger. Iwaizumi stood on the other side of Matsukawa, his eyes wide with disbelief and concern. 

All at once, Oikawa wished they weren't there- standing behind the police tape with looks of utter hopelessness. They didn't need to see him like this. What if he _died_ , right here and now? They really didn't need to see this.

The robber kicks the back of his knee- the one that was already sensitive enough- causing him to hiss in pain. He takes another step, the robber basically shoving him along. 

"Please let the civilian go. We promise to negotiate with you, to make things easier on you. We'll shorten your prison time, or make your sentence less harsh. Only if you let him go." One of the cops say loudly, taking a step forward.

This causes the man to straighten up, narrowing his eyes. "One step more and I blow his brains out." He snaps, warily glancing at the cops surrounding him. Like he would fall for their lies. 

Oikawa bites his lip, and a loud sigh escapes his lips. "God, just let him kill me!" He blurts out, causing the cops to look at him as if he were insane. "Who cares if one person dies?! As long as you get his ass in jail and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again, then I don't care!" He says, knowing that it was a lie. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave his boyfriends, but honestly he couldn't think of a better plan. The guy wasn't letting up, and he would end up taking Oikawa with him until he found safety. There, he would most likely end up killing Oikawa anyways, and then just go out again and do the same to some other poor unsuspecting person. 

The robber laughs loudly, shaking his head. "The cops won't let a civilian throw their life away." He insists, smirking at the cops.

Oikawa, for the second time that day, makes a rash decision. He grits his teeth, lifting his leg to stomp on the guy's foot. Before he could, the man moves at a swift pace, and the loud echo of a gun going off fills the area. 

\------ 

Matsukawa winces at the pain in his arm, but doesn't have the heart to make Hanamaki let go. He didn't have the right mind to smack his hand away from his mouth either. They've all been trying to get him to stop with his bad habit of biting his fingers when he's nervous, but Matsukawa believes that they have bigger problems on their hands at the moment. 

He glances at Iwaizumi, seeing how stiff he was. He hesitantly reaches out, placing a hand on his shoulder. The shorter male jumps, turning to face him. 

"He'll be okay." Matsukawa assures him, not really believing himself. 

Iwaizumi knows that he's trying to just reassure them, and himself, so he nods. "He's Oikawa. Of course he'll be fine." He mumbles, turning to look back at the shop.

That's when the door opened, and Oikawa was forced out into the open. Hanamaki gasps, digging his nails into Matsukawa's arm. 

They all watch the scene unfold, and when Oikawa suggest they just kill him, Matsukawa makes a move to storm up there in a fit of rage. How _dare_ he even suggest something like that! 

It's Iwaizumi who holds his arm out, stopping him. Hanamaki clinging to his arm was a big help as well. "He will be okay." Iwaizumi whispers, biting down on his lip. 

When the gun goes off, it's Hanamaki who moves forward before anyone can stop him. He runs to the edge of the police tape, rudely shoving other people out of the way. 

"Oikawa!" He shouts, reaching forward. A cop grabs him from around the waist, holding him back. "Oikawa!" He shouts again, only seeing the red. Oikawa was being held up by the robber, his thigh bleeding rather heavily. 

_"Tooru!"_ He sobs, the fear causing his voice to break over the name. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi show up beside him, gently taking him away from the cop. 

Iwaizumi looked like he was about to break, holding the shaking Hanamaki in his arms. A couple tears trail down his face, but he wipes them away and holds Hanamaki tighter. 

It was Matsukawa who looked like he was about to tear down the police tape and rush at the man. His eyes held the intent to hurt someone, but he just stood glaring dangerously at the man. 

Suddenly the shop's door opens, and a cop races out. He fires his gun, and a shocked look finds it's way on the robber's face. 

"You shitty brat, you lied to me!" He hisses, moving to the dodge the bullet- throwing Oikawa in front of him. Iwaizumi screams out, lets go of Hanamaki, and jumps over the police tape, Matsukawa and Hanamaki right behind him.

The cop must have seen this coming, because the bullet passes right by Oikawa and the robber. Another shot from another cop goes off, hitting the robber in the stomach. Before Oikawa hit the ground, Iwaizumi slides across the dirt, catching Oikawa in his arms. He then gently places Oikawa in his lap, sighing in relief. 

"Nice receive." Matsukawa mumbles, running a hand through his hair. A paramedic rushes forward, waving Hanamaki and Matsukawa away so that she could work.

After wrapping up his leg, she motions for her assistant to come over with a stretcher. 

Oikawa sniffs, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand as the paramedic continues applying pressure to his wound. "Iwa-chan." He says in a wobbly voice, "It hurts."

Iwaizumi runs a hand through his brown locks, nodding his head. "I know, I know. You'll be okay." He whispers, glancing at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hanamaki had gone back to gripping Matsukawa's arm, watching with wide eyes. 

The assistant comes over, and they gently pick up Oikawa to place him in the stretcher. When he gets wheeled away, they all watch as a girl and a middle aged man- the two that were also hostages- race up to the stretcher. The paramedic shoos them away despite their protests, quickly clambering into the ambulance. 

The three watch the ambulance drive away in silence. Hanamaki raises his hand, and bites down on his finger, staring off into space. Matsukawa stands stiff, trembling slightly with rage. Iwaizumi has both arms down at his side, his hands clenched into fists, digging his nails into his palms.

"Let's get down to the hospital." Matsukawa says, tugging Hanamaki's hand away from his mouth. 

The other two nod numbly, when the old man from the shop walks over. 

"Hello, I'm Hirano. Oikawa-san basically saved my life, so..I want to give him my gratitude. If you want, I'll give you a ride to the hospital? It's the least I could do." 

They all look at each other for a moment, but nod in agreement a moment later. 

\------

Oikawa opens his eyes, blinking in shock when he opens them. Iwaizumi was sitting in the chair next to him, Matsukawa on the other side, both sound asleep. Hanamaki was curled up on the floor with only a pillow.

What surprised him was that Yahaba and Watari were there as well- sleeping in the other chairs in the room. 

He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. How long was he out? It couldn't of been that long. He looks around at the people, a small smile filtering across his features. Sure, there was a lingering pain in his thigh and cheek, but how could he be upset when so many people came to make sure he was alright?

Shifting on the left side of the bed causes him to look over, tilting his head. He watches as Matsukawa blinks slowly, lifting his head. He blinks a couple times to get used to the light, his eyes landing on OIkawa. He instantly sits up straight, his eyes wide. 

“Oikawa.” He breaths out, reaching out to grab his hand. “I'm so sorry.” He whispers, nervously looking down to stare at their hands.

“Huh? Why are you sorry?”

Matsukawa looks up, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Oikawa blinks in surprise, because honestly he can't remember ever seeing Matsukawa come close to crying. He watches as a tear escapes, rolling down his face. 

Matsukawa sniffs, placing the back of his hand against his mouth. “I just- I should've stayed with you, I was supposed to be with you..” He explains in a hoarse voice, another tear slowly trailing down his face. “Maybe if I had stayed with you, then maybe you wouldn't of gotten hurt...god, I'm so _so_ sorry, Oikawa.” He refuses to meet Oikawa’s gaze, trying to wipe away the multiple tears that were now slipping down his face. 

“Matsukawa.” Oikawa says, clearing his throat as he gets over the shock. “It wasn't your fault at all, okay? You didn't do anything wrong.” He says gently, scooting over on the bed to make space for the taller male. He pats the empty spot, smiling warmly. 

Matsukawa sighs, sliding onto the bed. Oikawa gently wraps his arms around Matsukawa’s waist, pulling him into a hug. Matsukawa breathes out a shaky laugh, but Oikawa could feel him shaking, so he tightens his hold around him.

Matsukawa gently hugs him back, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I..was so scared.” He finally confesses, his voice breaking horribly. “I thought he was going to kill you.” He barley says the last word before his body shakes violently, silent sobs racking through his body.

Oikawa kisses the side of his head, leaning over to gently whisper in his ear. “It's okay. I'm not dead. I'm right here.” He mumbles, rubbing his boyfriend's back. 

Matsukawa takes a deep breath, sniffing softly. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“So am I.”

\------

After that, Matsukawa left to talk to the nurse. Oikawa was bored for a whole five minutes before Yahaba, Watari, and Iwaizumi woke up. Hanamaki was still sleeping soundlessly on the floor. 

“I'm glad you're okay, Oikawa-san.” Yahaba grins, stepping over Hanamaki to stand by the end of the bed. Watari quickly follows suit, beaming at Oikawa. 

“Ah, thank you for visiting me! But I'm slightly offended that mad dog-chan didn't come along.” He sighs dramatically, but keeps the smile on his face. 

“Oh. He did come.” Watari says, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, but he decided to go home. Someone needed to take care of our dog.”

“Wait, you guys have a dog? Your apartment allows it?” Iwaizumi asks, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

“Yes, to both of those. Kyoutani would never live in a place that didn't allow dogs.” Yahaba chuckles, shaking his head. 

“I want a dog.” Iwaizumi says, looking at Oikawa with wide eyes. The brunette chuckles, but decides to keep quiet. 

“It looks like you already have one.” Yahaba says, gently poking Hanamaki’s sleeping body with his foot. In his sleep,Hanamski latches onto Yahaba’s leg, keeping him in place.

“Oh my god, get him _off_ me!” Yahaba squeaks, trying to pull his leg out of Hanamaki’s grasp, glaring at Watari as he laughs loudly. 

Oikawa ignores Yahaba’s distress, frowning as his stomach rumbles. “I want milk bread.” He sighs, wishing that he had gotten to buy the snack yesterday. 

“Oh, yeah. That man- Hirano-san, he brought over a bag for you. It was filled with milk bread.” Iwaizumi says, reaching behind him to grab the bag. Oikawa beams, reaching over to snatch the bag out of his hand. 

“But I didn't even pay.” He whispers, already opening one of the packages to take a huge bite.

“He said not to worry about it.” Watari says, looking down at Hanamaki, watching as he drools on the end of Yahaba’s pants. “Also, a girl came in. She used to be karasuno’s manager- Kiyoko-san? She wanted to thank you for taking the fall for her, but you were sleeping.” 

Oikawa nods slowly at the information. He _knew_ she looked familiar. 

“Alright. The doctor said that they’re going to keep you here for about another two days.” Matsukawa says as he walks back in, barley glancing at Yahaba who was silently freaking out. “You won't be able to play volleyball for about five or so months, and she said that you should try and take it easy. If your thigh starts hurting, then you should sit down and rest.”

“Does that mean I get a lot of piggy back rides?” He asks, choosing to ignore the volleyball part- he would dwell on that later. 

“Don't push it.” Matsukawa says, settling back down in the chair. 

“I didn't hear a no.” Oikawa grins. “So, how ugly is my face? Will it ever be the same?”

Iwaizumi reaches over and grabs his chin, making Oikaws face him. He places a hand on his cheek, lightly running his thumb over the bruise. “It’ll all be fine. You're still unbelievably good looking.” He says, grinning as Oikawa’s face turns a dark shade of red. 

“Woah, you have really nice calf's.” Hanamaki’s tired voice ruins the good mood, and Yahaba literally _shrieks_ as Hanamaki squeezes his calf. He finally pulls his leg away, and runs over to Iwaizumi, hiding behind his chair. 

Iwaizumi tries to hide his chuckles, and he turns around to look at Yahaba. “Are they nice?” He asks, and Yahaba stares at him in betrayal. 

Kyoutani ventures in at that moment, raising an eyebrow. “What'd I miss?” 

“Everything.” Watari laughs, grinning at Hanamaki who had instantly went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on the cops came to question Oikawa and go through all the cop stuff they have to do.  
> Hirano gives Oikawa free bread almost every time he visits the shop  
> Kiyoko works at the bakery that Matsukawa went to at the beginning and she gives them discounts almost all the time  
> The girl Kiyoko was standing next to in the crowd was Yachi
> 
> Tumblr; Pigeon_religeon and Lame_haikyuu_stuff


End file.
